A Post-Party Effect
A Post-Party Effect is a case featured in Criminal Case: World of Hazards as the 4th case of the game. It is the fourth one to take place in Hazardous Banks, a district of Selium. Plot Learning about the threat they face, the team decided to see why Jupiter Occulet was so interested in the only crypt in abandon basement, but how they found that the property belong to FIC they asked Leonard for help, who accepted. Later that night as they approached the crypt a music was heard, making Leonard to slam inside and fire a shot in neon light making the illegal party held there done. He told Dionisio and the player to takes all guests out for him to arrest them, but how the player approached one young partygoer to take her outside, she just fall down, making another investigation to begin. Leonard joined him quickly and said that he can't let The Underground Unit to investigate a case as the murder occurred on FIC's field, but said that the player could be a " fake backup", just as a cover up for the FIC director. Dioniso told them that the player would be amazing before leaving, letting them to work. Soon after placing the body in the body bag, a young girl named dressed in full black approached and upon seeing the victim started to cry, wanting to know what happened to her. When the team interrogated her she introduced herself as Luna DeAcrobus and through tears said that a dead girl is her girlfriend Victoria Drill, saying that last time she saw her in the lobby of the grand hotel. The team then continued the investigation, eventually finding reason to suspect a sketch artist Marco Cannon and a DJ, known by her artist name DJ Syrenius. After Gertrude's autopsy, she explained that the victim's cause of death is an overdose, but is not of just one drug, but rather a mixture of various expensive and rare drugs, concluding two things: That this is not the accidental overdose and that her killer has an amazing drug knowledge. As they exit the headquarters, Leonard and the player started to walk, recapping the case in the process when suddenly they got caught in the crossfire of two mini gangs. Caught in the crossfire, Leonard quickly took cover with the player before firing a couple of shots in the air, causing a crossfire to stop, but no one from gangs was there. Suddenly a loud bang occurred in the old bar, making the team to run inside where they found a partly destroyed bar and sweating man in unconscious state next to exploded chemical equipment. Leonard quickly picked him up and tried to while the player investigated the scene, eventually finding the the man's name is Pete As, a local drug dealer who Leonard arrested straight away. They also expanded their investigation by adding a police officer and victim's ex-girlfriend Yelena Smith as a suspect. They soon found that the victim and DJ Syrenius had a fight over the music preferences. As well, they discovered that Marco did an explicit sketches of the victim. By Milo the team was informed that the victim and Luna was in drug schemes on which Luna explained that they just needed some cash to escape the city because their parents never approved their lesbian relationship an even threaten them with death if they don't stop their play. Mid-investigating, as the team tried to think about next possible move and why would've anyone murder Victoria, they were surrounded by Selium PD, who pointed their pistols at the team, demanding their surrender immediately. As the circle around them got tighter, Leonard look towards Yelena before raising his badge, making the clear decision that FIC won't tolerate this if they don't back away. On of the officers look at Yelena before ordering the retreat, saying to Yelena that chief won't be happy about this. Leonard then giggle before cuffing Yelena and ordering her to not move until the team search up the bar once again. After searching the bar they discovered that Yelena used too took brides from the victim, but that the victim then started to blackmail her. They also found that Pete used to be Victoria's teach until she falsely reported him for sexual assault, resulting him to lose his job, respect and his whole life to scramble to peaces. Finally, with last evidence obtained, they approached to arrest Marco for the murder of Victoria. Upon confession his crime he explained that it was victim's and only victim's fault for trying to be curious. When Leonard asked him curious in which way, he just laughed, telling him that for a federal agent he isn't much smart. He then sit back in his sofa, explaining that he the younger member of The Serpentinum and that his task was simple, to find a perfect bait for The Underground Unit because they started to be annoying to someone more higher, and that alone he couldn't do that so he decided to search the crowd and find easily manipulated people - partygoers, but when he approached Victoria to manipulate her he eventually found that she can think for herself and that eventually started to ask so many questions and about their tasks, eventually going that deep that she stole his laptop in order to find his secrets. He then stood up and angrily said that she did found them, and not just his involvement with The Serpentinum, but also a plan for liquidation of her precious lover. He then said that she after that even had courage to threat him by a police call if he don't give up from the idea or murdering her girlfriend and that if he don't retreat he will face a punishment. Wiling to show the girl that he is the leader around here he used his knowledge and made a deadly mixture that was supposed to kill her on the spot. They then took him to the FIC director who was willing to send him to the next level of justice. Upon getting back to the headquarters, Dionisio rushed to the player to tell him that Marco demanded from them to bail him out of the prison because one of The Serpentinum's agents is in the hospital where Madison is recovering. Leonard and the player, followed by Dionisio, went to the custody cells to speak with Marco again who welcomed them with a sick smirk before calmly telling them if they came to save him or to say last pray for their wounded friend. Leonard wasn't very pleased to answer but Dionisio was ready to be cooperative. Marco then said that they will play a small game of trust and said that they will need to question their friend Occulet about his father's city map ad the when they find it they should deliver it to him before making any other move and demanded that all questions they have to ask their Occulet friend about. The trio then returned to the headquarters and eventually finding Hades in dark corner. When they asked him a question about the map, Hades became pale, telling that the his father had secret he couldn't tell anyone before, but that the secret is that his father knew about the fallout because he was the part of The Serpentinum and his job was to draw an Utopian map of the city and how it will look like then they came to a power, eventually coming to a part that his mother sold the map to a local bar owner (who is deceased by now), making the team to go and search the bar once again. Upon searching it up and down they came across the strange frame who end up to be a wall safe with a strange blueprint inside that they decide to send to Vincent. He then discovered that the blueprint is a city plan, not a map but that on the map was a strange black trace that he couldn't explain so he called Willow who illuminated the team with information that the black trace is a part of the fingerprints that according to her research belong to Luna. Luna then confessed that she had her hands on the plan but that she didn't know that is a part of a giant conspiracy because she got the map from a deputy mayor Seth Runes who told her that she is supposed to be a successor of the city's "legacy". The team then visited a newly elected deputy in his office who looked at the team with a dull and confused look, explaining that The Serpentinum doesn't exist and that they probably smoke something they shouldn't and they they should visit a doctor before politely said goodbye and slammed a door. Leonard then told the duo that he noticed a brochure they save in hotel's lobby, making them to visit a lobby once again, this time finding a briefcase with, on Leonard's surprise, full of FIC top-classified documents that Willow analyzed and informed that they are all signed by initials C.S, Lash, but also that she found that C and S stand for Cindy Syrenius, like a DJ they met. The team then interrogated her who confirmed that her name is indeed Cindy Lash and that she works as FIC's informant on a duty to collect information about a person who wants to get hand on the "city's legacy", a map created by Jupiter for The Serpentinum. She then said that she don't have time to explain but that she left her backpack in the crypt so if they want to know more they could go and find it, what they and did. Inside her backpack, they discovered a long pages of texts that they send to the lab only to be informed by Vincent that texts are parts of "The Serpentine's Bible", a book that dictate The New Order of Selium who needed to be realized by the end of the elections and how the elections are finished the team concluded that their new target could be deputy himself so they decided to rush to him to inform him about the attack. Seth laughed a bit and said that he will be fine, but Leonard's insisting for him to come to a safe-house was stronger and he dropped the ball and accepted to be saved. With everything finished, the team decided to go and show the map to Marco in prison who was more then happy to accept it before saying that their friend will live, for now. He then demanded from the guards to take the team away from his cell as he laughed evilly, looking at the map. Following that, the whole team decided to go to the hospital and check on Madison who smiled at their appearance, saying that she will make out but that she will need some time to fully recover. They were glad to hear that as Dionisio order a coffee for everyone in the room because they will stay here to make Madison a company and update her with discoveries. As they updated her and started a casual conversation full of laughs and good atmosphere, Dionisio received a call from unknown number who told him that they have a nice party and hoped that they won't take too hard if they spoil it for them and move away another enemy of them, making a reference that deputy mayor will die soon. Dionisio then broke the atmosphere and told Hades to go with the player to a FIC's safe-house right away because of the possible assassination. Couple of hours after the team gave the map, deep in Marco's prison cell, a shadow figure visited him and asked if he have "The city's legacy" on what Marco with smirk showed a map. The figure giggle evilly before telling him that he was a good guy and made awesome decision by obeying the order and that soon he will see a sunlight again but that he should first do a prayer, on what Marco confusingly obeyed and after that asked when that soon will be on what the figure pulled a golden pistol and fired a couple of shots in his head before putting the pistol away and stepped away saying to his corpse "You're welcome... My dear pawn". With a loud laugh in empty cell sector the figure left in the darkness. Summary 'Victim' * Victoria Drill (Overdosed with drugs on illegal crypt party) 'Murder Weapon' * Dug Mixture 'Killer' * Marco Cannon Suspects LDeAcrobusWoH.png|Luna DeAcrobus MCannonWoH.png|Marco Cannon SyreniusWoH.png|DJ Syrenius PAsWoH.png|Pete As YSmithWoH.png|Yelena Smith Quasi-Suspect(s) HOcculetQC4WoH.png|Hades Occulet SRunesQWoH.png|Seth Runes Killer's Profile * The Killer is fit. * The Killer has drug knowledge. * The Killer practices fencing. * The Killer has B- blood type. * The Killer has scratches. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Crypt Party Room (Clues: Victim's Body; New Suspect: Luna DeAcrobus) *Question Luna DeAcrobus about the victim (Victim identified: Victoria Drill; New Crime Scene: Grand Hotel) *Investigate Grand Hotel (Clues: Vase, Empty Drug Baggie, Headphones) *Examine Vase (Result: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper (Result: Drawing; New Suspect: Marco Cannon *Examine Empty Drug Baggie (Result: Strange Mix) *Examine Headphones (Result: SYRENIUS; New Suspect: DJ Syrenius) *Speak to Marco Cannon *See if DJ Syrenius knew the victim *Analyze Strange Mix (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer is fit) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has a drug knowledge) *Go to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Investigate Cafe Bar (Result: Unconscious Man, Burned ID, Pile of clothes, Stained Rag) *Examine Burned ID (Result: PAS; New Suspect: Pete As) *Examine Pile of Clothes (Result: Old FrameWoman) *Examine Unknown Woman (Result: New Suspect; New Suspect: Yelena Smith) *Examine Stained Rag (Result: Strange Liquid) *Arrest Pete As (Profile Updated: Pete is fit and has drug knowledge) *Question Yelena Smith's relationship with the victim (Profile Updated: Yelena is fit) *Analyze Strange Liquid (12:00:00; Attribute: the Killer practice fencing; New Crime Scene: Hotel's Lobby) *Investigate Hotel's Lobby (Clues: Broken CD; Torn Paper, Faded Tickets) *Examine Broken CD (Result: CD) *Examine CD (Result: Threat) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Pin-up) *Examine Faded Tickets (Result: Tickets) *Ask DJ Syrenius about the threat (Profile Updated: Syrenius is fit, has drug knowledge and practices fencing) *Speak to Marco about the drawings of the victim (Profile Updated: Marco is fit, has drug knowledge and practices fencing) *Analyze Tickets (12:00:00) *Question Luna about the cards for her and the victim (Profile Updated: Luna is fit) *Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate Tables (Clues Envelope, Diary) *Examine Envelope (Result: Message on the envelope) *Examine Diary (Result: Revealed Pages) *Question Yelena about bribery (Profile Updated: Yelena is fit, has drug knowledge and practices fencing) *Analyze Revealed Pages (06:00:00) *Question Pete about victim's lies about him (Profile Updated: Pete is fit, has drug knowledge and practices fencing; New Crime Scene: DJ Corner) *Investigate DJ Corner (Clues: Glass Pieces, Bandages) *Examine Glass Pieces (Result: Blood) *Examine Bandages (Result: Used Bandage) *Analyze Blood (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has B- blood type) *Analyze Used Bandage (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has scratches) *Arrest The Killer, NOW! *Go to All That Toxic Beginning 4! (1 star) All That Toxic Beginning 4 *See what are Marco's demands *Speak to Hades about his father (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Cafe Bar (Clues: Suspicious Frame) *Examine Suspicious Frame (Result: Wall Safe) *Examine Wall Safe (Result: Blueprint) *Analyze Blueprint (06:00:00) *Question Luna about her fingerprint of the blueprint *Speak to deputy mayor Runes about the blueprint and The Serpentinum (Reward: 2 000 coins) *Investigate Hotel's Lobby (Clues: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase (Result: Opened Briefcase) *Analyze Opened Briefcase (06:00:00) *Ask DJ Syrenius about how she has FIC's documents *Investigate Crypt Party Room (Clues: Purple Backpack) *Examine Purple Backpack (Text Pages) *Analyze Text Pages (09:00:00) *Convince deputy mayor to come in the safe house *Give the map to Marco (Reward: Confident Smile) *Move on to the next crime! Navigation Category:All Fanamde Cases Category:Cases of World of Hazards Category:Hazardous Banks